karmacourtfandomcom-20200214-history
Karma Court Wiki
https://www.reddit.com/r/KarmaCourt/ Welcome to KarmaCourt On this wiki, you will find some of the massively important decisions of the highest court on Reddit. Below you will find general information about the function of the Karma Court, and above is the link to the subreddit itself. 1. The Point or "What's the big fuckin' deal, bitch?" * KarmaCourt is for when OP says he took this pic of his 2-headed dog, but in fact OP stole the pic from somewhere else and it obviously isn't his dog... * KarmaCourt is for when you write a great comment, with all your heart and reddit effort, and somebody copypastas it to gain millions of karma points on the back of your soul, without even crediting you for the words... * KarmaCourt is for when someone finds a safe, builds up expectation for a month, and then pulls out and tries to disappear... * KarmaCourt is for when Alice Cooper starts doing insurance adverts... KarmaCourt is the people's place for processing karma abuse and karma injustice, for calling out the imposters and karmacriminals, BUT, and we must make this absolutely clear, only if it´s funny. Funny? Yes, funny. Well really ... isn't it hilarious the way we feel affronted when somebody has photoshopped a pic but claimed it as real? Isn't it funny the way people will argue over upvotes and downvotes? Put on your best fake righteous indignation and come and do some fake justice. We don't have any effect outside our sub, at all. But we do solve a lot of arguments*. People like arguing in a structured environment. Even mods. We´re more healthy than downvoting, and funnier than that lot over there. Because the other way of looking at KarmaCourt is, we are a theatre, legal is the theme, and it's your turn to stand up and be on stage. Try it. It's fun, and you get to be part of karma history. *depending on your definition of "solve". Ours isn't the standard definition. 2. How does it "work"? You see an injustice. You need to let it out. Don't downvote. That's for relevance. Come to KarmaCourt, and post a case! Here, anybody passing through will roll up their sleeves and make a court scene for your needs, with lawyers, jury, at least one bartender, some crustaceans ... you never know what you´ll get. If you have been victim of a karma crime or have witnessed one, you just File a case . The lawyers and the rabble and the affronted witnesses and that person who always screams in panic will argue each side of the case, until some form of picture emerges. Then the judge and the jury will come up with a verdict. 3. Lawyers? What do you mean 'lawyers'? We have lawyers. Attorneys. You are one of them. Yes you are, just go in and say "I will represent the defense!" or "I will prosecute!" and the judge and jury will listen**. Some lawyers are practiced and good at it, because they are natural conniving argumentative in-your-face natural lawyer types. Some lawyers are practiced and good at it because they like writing funny stuff. Some lawyers aren't very good at it. That's not a problem. Well ... not a problem for me ... I have access to excellent lawyers ... The lawyers are the ones that argue out the case. Their aim is to sway the jury, the judge, and popular opinion over to their clients point of view. Good luck with that. As this sub grew, it became clear that there was some lawyering talent to be had on Reddit, and they needed a place to be groomed, shaved down, dressed up and launched into the career of KarmaCourt Attorney. If you have tried a case or two and you feel attorneying karmacrime in a fake court is your thing, go over to /r/KCBAR and take the Bar Exam. The buck starts there. Though some lawyers deliberately stay uncertified. 4. There is a case against you in KarmaCourt Well, don't panic, for starters. Karmacourt has no jurisdiction anywhere on reddit and we don't really want it, thanks. We´re in it for the banter, the lols (see also: Laugh Out Loud f0R 4lL J00 PUNk 4zz n008z ), and somewhere some justice. We hope you will join in the fun and play the part, but you are welcome not to. You can ignore us entirely, that´s just fine. But if you have been unjustly accused of crimes of karma, the kourts will help you establish your innocence. If you have been justly accused of crimes of karma, you will be sentenced to oh, I dunno, 3 hours reading /r/AskReddit sorted by New. Or perhaps something more silly than that. If you are brought in front of the courts accused of committing a crime of karma, you might want a good lawyer. Ask for one, demand one. There is list of them HERE. Ask for one in the case thread. Failing that, one will be assigned to your case. Anybody can volunteer to defend you. Somebody has to or there can be no case. If you're ballsy enough, you may even defend yourself. Some decent talent has been discovered this way. 5. Does this place exist? Yes. Yes it does.*** 6. Jurors? There is a jury? Yes. Anybody can stand up and say they are on the jury. They have to follow the case from time to time and look out for the judge telling them it's time to arrive at a verdict. Then they should reply in sub or, if they insist, via pm with their verdict. The judge will take this into account when pronouncing the final verdict. If the jurors are obviously biased - which can happen, we don't know why, Reddit likes to agree with itself sometimes - then the judge might have to ignore them in the interest of common sense and some humanity, for Pete's sake, are you serious? Pleeeease ... If there aren't at least 3 jurors, or if it all goes pear shaped, the judge can provide a bench trial and decide themselves, following the rules and the spirit of the KarmaCourt Consititution. We also have a Floating Jury. There are 2 automated bot messages. One says GUILTY. One says NOT GUILTY. Everybody can vote for what they think is right. 7. Who is the judge? You are. No, really! You ARE! Ideally you should pass the bar exam., but it's not required. Take the gavel and deal out some justice. That's justice. Not the opposite. The judge must uphold the principles of light hearted funny entertainment, must not be a dick, and must uphold the constitution, and indeed interpret it to rule a fair ruling in a fair court. You can get barred from judging, so read up on it first. You need to act it up and provide some grade A entertainment. A dull judge, a biased judge, or a rubbish judge can be removed by a Justice of the courts. 8. Who are the Justices? They are the mods of KarmaCourt, the people who make sure the courts work and that hilarity is had by all. They have been chosen because they understand the courts, or think so, at least. They are in charge of the kourts. Their decisions are final and they have full powers to remove disruption using the tools at their disposal. They don't do it very often though. This is a place of talk, debate or at least arguing, so there isn't that much call for ban-gavels. 9. What laws? The KarmaCourt Constitution The KarmaCourt Consitituion is a document we had to create because we didn't want any real rules. But it was a mess, so guidelines were made by our forefathers and they are still with us today. We do keep them updated though, otherwise it would get crazy. The Consitution offers a series of guidelines, some rules and some rights and definitions, so we all know what we're talking about here. We try, but nobody can agree on the text of the constitution and we suggest you interpret it to suit your needs because, hey, you want to get a point accross, right? The KarmaCourt Constitution can be found here. 10. Ok. How do I post a case? What, again? Just fill in the TEMPLATE filling it in and deleting the bits you don't need, and the courts will do the rest... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse